The present invention relates to a method of and a, device for transporting a semiconductor substrate in a semiconductor processing system, and more particularly, it relates to an improved timing control in a semiconductor processing system wherein a transportation mechanism circulates through a plurality of substrate processing parts including a heat processing part in a predetermined order to thereby sequentially transport a plurality of semiconductor substrates to these processing parts.